


DO NOT OPEN: Letters of Karl Jacobs

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Series: Love letters [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Forgetting, Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, Pining, Speedran this at 2 am, Tales Of The SMP, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: Despite everything, it’s always you————————-Time travel makes loving you hard, I never know what to expect, or what I’ll forget. I hope you don’t forget me...I hope I don’t forget you.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Love letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166054
Kudos: 82





	DO NOT OPEN: Letters of Karl Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

> Soeedran this at 2 am, might not fit cannon completely but I’m tired.

Despite everything you’re still you.

I've been to hell and back. The past, the present, the future. I’ve been to the space between times, and at the end of the day, when I emerge from each experience you’re always there waiting for me.

I’ve seen you be killed, and been the one to do it, and each time when I come home you welcome me back with a smile and a hug,asking where I'd been.

I wonder if you knew; what you’d do.

I wonder what you’d think of me.

The first time, we built a city, you weren’t there, but I built what you’d like. It was subconscious. It wasn’t good enough, it wasn’t enough for you. I made it disappear, but the feelings didn’t. The shame and anger and longing stayed. They always stay.

The second, the past. A broken town, a mystery of a serial murderer; you’d like this. The mystery made me interested, I wish I could tell you, but for everyone’s safety, this is my burden alone.

The third time, it was a beach party. It was simple, finding pirate treasure. I was irrelevant. I didn’t realize I’d traveled, everything seemed normal, but also… different. Ranboo and Dream were fine, but Tommy was exiled, I didn’t know exactly where we were, and I didn’t care. All I cared for was the look on your face as you saw the ship I found. It lit up and my heart glowed with it, the soft light in your eyes as you turned and pulled me into ankle high water, no regard for the sun blaring on our skin, or anyone yelling after us. For once we were just us. No wars, allegiances, or conflicts. We were Sapnap and Karl.

The next time was the future. They worshiped us, the greats of the past. Tommy, keeper of the disks, fundy as a pet (which I knew you would have laughed at), Skeppy and Bad as rich spellcasters, and you, the pet protector. I laughed, but I knew that you were a protector. You were Dream’s muscle (although he didn’t need one), the bouncer, the protector. The mural of you was beautiful, I wished you could see it. I would have stayed there given the choice, the room felt like a hug from you. A welcome change from the cold detachment often associated with time travel.

We were killed after. I saw the inbetween, for only a moment, before I was home. I cried. I wished to be held by you, comforted by you; but this was not your problem. I can’t tell you any of this, so I wrote these letters and hid them where you won’t find them.

The fifth was the past, and one of the worst. A dinner party, at a suspicious Sir Billiam’s estate. You were there, but it was not you. You called yourself James; it worked, you always make it work. We played a bizarre game of duck duck goose, but I didn’t care because I got to be near you. You smelled of upper middle class nobility. It was different from your normal ash and sandalwood smell, but it fit. The lights went off, I was almost killed, but I managed to get away. I wished to find you, but I couldn’t risk both of our lives for my state of mind, so I left you. You lived at first, until you were killed by the Egg. That stupid egg ruins everything, I understand how. Bad felt when it took Skeppy. It killed me too, I saw the inbetween. I was ordered not to tell you anything, but I will forget, so I write these in the hopes that the future will find these. They will say I wish to be your friend, but that’s an understatement.

The last was the worst. For once we were on opposite sides. No more Karl and Sapnap, or whatever name you used. It was me against you. I shot you, I had to. I saved the village at the cost of your life, I held back tears. I was sent to the inbetween; I thought it was only if I died. I will forget more, I may forget you. I don’t want to forget you. I can't leave the path, there is a chance I will lose everything… everyone I love.

I won’t lose you. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, karlnap.  
> I’m working on skephalo so be ready for that. Also check out Ros_makesart out on Twitter. The name is self explanatory


End file.
